Chapter 719
Chapter 719 is titled "Open Chinjao". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 36 - "The Commander Was Alive! Gaburu Appears!!!". Caribou poses as Gaburu. Short Summary In the final minutes of the duel, Chinjao taunts Luffy that Rayleigh wasted his time training him and actually praises the Marines for executing Ace two years ago. These words are enough to get Luffy's blood boiling so much that he launched himself into the air and prepares to deliver a finishing blow to Chinjao while the old man prepares to do the same to Luffy. Chinjao then remembers the past. Thirty years ago, he was known as Chinjao the Drill, the man with an extremely long and pointy head and his signature move was the key to breaking the ice continent that protects his treasure. One day, he lost a fight with Garp whose fists manage to punch his pointy head down into the shape it is today. After he recovered, he discovered that his technique was useless against the ice. Heartbroken over the loss of his treasure, Chinjao vowed to hate Garp and his descendents. Back to the present, both fighters most powerful techniques are ready and Chinjao launches himself towards Luffy, looking forward to ending his life. The two then clash as they struggle for dominance. Ultimately Luffy wins, but to the complete eye-popping shock of everyone watching, Lucy's punch caused Chinjao's head to be pointy again and the unconscious Chinjao falls headfirst into the stadium, breaking it in half. With Chinjao defeated, Luffy wins Block C. On the sidelines, Cavendish and Bartolomeo argue over who will kill Luffy as Bellamy sits quietly in the shadows. Jesus Burgess then realizes that Lucy is Luffy, and gets excited. Long Summary After Chinjao falls down and hits his head upon receiving Luffy's devastating attack, he quickly gets back up and commends Luffy on his fighting prowess to which Luffy responds that he will not lose to Chinjao. The crowd is abuzz with excitement and Gatz is amazed with the fight commenting on the speed of the fight and how words are escaping him in trying to describe it, calling it one of the greatest fights ever to take place in the colosseum. Back in the arena, Chinjao is berating Luffy for being like the rest of his generation and having a big head merely because he is labeled as part of "the worst generation", saying that they are nothing compared to his generation. Chinjao then surprises Luffy by telling him that he is familiar with Blackbeard, next he tells Luffy that he is not ready to fight with him and that he should just give up on being a pirate. He then goes on to berate Rayleigh for believing Luffy could lead the way for the new generation, calling him out of touch, then he praises the marines for killing Ace, which angers Luffy immensely. Chinjao then asks Luffy if he thinks he has what it takes to defeat the admirals, the yonko and succeed Roger. Luffy who has become extremely angry due to these rantings, grabs onto Chinjao's head and uses a Gomu Gomu no Rocket to launch himself upwards, surprising Gatz, the crowd and Chinjao. Chinjao then tells Luffy to come down and receive "a baptism by fire", saying that with the rage he has built up for Garp in the past 30 years will make Luffy feel the full weight of his strength. Chinjao proceeds to recall the events of 30 years ago, where it is revealed that he used to have a pointy head and was once on a continent of ice, which could not be broken by fire or brute force. Some thieves are seen trying to break the ice so they could get their hands upon the treasures that lay beneath, but all of their efforts were fruitless. Chinjao then shows up and told them that to crack the exterior you have to concentrate an incredible force into a single point. He proceeds to do so and actually cracks the ice, sending the robbers pluming in the sudden chasm and onto the sea or treasure. Chinjao then orders his crew to tie up the treasure hunters and to throw them into the sea, he then proclaims that with happiness and fortune, everything he desires in life can be found within the frozen room. The room is revealed to be filled with several hundred years worth of treasure from Chinjao's clan and that the "key" to getting into the room is his drill head. Later on a different island, Chinjao and Garp meet and proceed to taunt each other before dueling, Garp throws a Haki-imbued fist to counter Chinjao's Haki-imbued headbutt. Both men seem to put all of their strength into these attacks and Garp comes out the victor when his punch, pushes Chinjao's pointy forehead back into his skull, surprising his crew and forcing them to retreat. After recovering, Chinjao speechless at the lack of a point in his skull, travels once again to the ice continent, only this time he is unable to make the ice crack open no matter how hard he tries, much to his dismay. His crew begs him to stop and he does, crying over the fact that he is no longer able to reach his gigantic wealth, he then curses Garp saying that he will never forgive him or even his grandchildren. Meanwhile back in the colosseum, Chinjao finishes his recollections after he had quit being a pirate, when the crowd is amazed at Luffy's attack so much so that Gatz even ponders if it is real. Chinjao then makes a silent promise to Garp that he will take his precious grandson's life and while imbuing his skull with Haki, he demands that Luffy repents for what his grandfather had done with robbing him of everything with only one punch. Luffy however is in no mood to take pity on Chinjao, stating that his grandfather had hit him more times then he could count. Chinjao then ascends to meet Luffy's punch with his headbutt and the two forces collide, with Luffy's punch causing Chinjao's skull to grow a point like it had years before, totally astonishing the crowd. The force of Luffy's punch sends Chinjao plummeting towards he colosseum arena and his new point manages to crack the floor, which surprises everyone even more, Chinjao then technically falls out of bounds causing him to be disqualified from the fight, leaving Luffy as the winner of the C block battle royale. Elsewhere, Cavendish remarks that the next time he meets Luffy, he will not let him get away, though Bartolomeo reminds him that he will not let him kill Luffy, to which Cavendish declares that if he gets in his way he too will suffer his wrath. All of this is overheard by Bellamy, while Jesus Burgess is surprised that the winner of the C block battle royale turned out to be Straw Hat Luffy. Quick References Chapter Notes *The ice continent is shown for the first time. *A flashback to Chinjao's past shows how he kept his treasure in the ice continent which could only be accessed to with his headbutt. *Chinjao's head used to have a different shape thirty years ago, giving him his epithet. *During his final confrontation with Garp, Chinjao's head lost its special shape, as Garp's fist proved to be stronger than Chinjao's headbutt. *Chinjao lost a great deal of strength because of this, and was no longer able to retrieve the treasures buried under the ice. This caused him to give up his career in piracy and curse Garp and his entire family. *Luffy defeats Chinjao using a new Gear Third technique, causing his opponent to land out of bounds, thereby winning Block C. *Chinjao's head returns to its original shape as a result of the impact from Luffy's attack. *Jesus Burgess realizes that Lucy is Luffy. *This chapter's title and Chinjao's tendency to say it when accessing his treasure is likely a reference to the phrase "Open Sesame" from the story of Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves, which opens the cave that the titular thieves hid their treasure in. Notably, both sesame and chinjao (green pepper in Chinese) are types of crops. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 719 fr:Chapitre 719